Transkripte/Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2
Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 ist die zweite Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die achtundzwanzigste der Serie. Text :Zusammenfassung von Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1. <<Titellied>> Die Elemente des Chaos :Discord: Lachen :Pinkie Pie: Und was gibt es hier bitte zu lachen?! :Discord: klingt aus Soviel Spaß wie mit euch Ponys hatte ich schon seid Urzeiten nicht mehr. :Pinkie Pie: Dann Schluss damit! Sei bloß vorsichtig, denn niemand lacht so einfach über Pink- ... -ie Pie! :Fluttershy: Ach ja? Ha ha ha. :Pinkie Pie: Lass das! :Fluttershy: Nein. Ha. Ha. :Pinkie Pie: LASS DAS! :Fluttershy: Nein. Hahahaha ha. :Applejack: Äh, Rarity? Also, dieser Diamant hier... Twilight meinte, wir sollten ihn durch sechs teilen, wir haben ihn... doch schließlich zusammen gefunden. :Rarity: Hai-ya! Von wegen, du Idiotin! Er gehört mir, mir ganz allein! Hai-ya! Grrr. :Twilight Sparkle: Mädels, was ist denn in euch gefahren? :Gleichzeitig: ::Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen doch alle zusammenhalten! ::Pinkie Pie: Lass das! Lass das! ::Fluttershy: Haha. Haha. :Discord: Höhöhöhö, ach, das ist einfach zu unterhaltsam. kichert :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist absolut nicht fair! Hör auf damit, Discord! :Discord: Wie bitte: "Nicht fair"? Ihr wisst wohl nicht, wer ich bin. Ich bin Discord, der Geist des Chaos und des Unfriedens. Halloo. :Twilight Sparkle: Wie sollen wir die Elemente der Harmonie wiederfinden, wenn du das Labyrinth verschwinden lässt, bevor wir hindurch gegangen sind? :Discord: Oh, Moment, hast du...? lacht Wie witzig! Dachtest du, die Elemente seien im Labyrinth zu finden? :Discord: Rückblende Verwirrung stiften ist etwas, das ich gut kann. Ihr findet die Elemente dort, wo alles begann. :Discord: Ich habe nie behauptet, sie seien im Labyrinth. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber, aber... :Discord: Gib nicht auf, Twilight Sparkle. Vielleicht wird dir die Magie der Freundschaft weiterhelfen können. Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss noch ein wenig Chaos verbreiten. :Pinkie Pie: Schokoladenmilch? Ich hasse Schokoladenmilch! :Twilight Sparkle: Rrrrrr! Denken, Twilight, denken! Wir finden die Elemente dort wo alles begann. Genau dort wo alles begann. :Im Hintergrund: ::Rarity: Finger weg! Mein Edelstein! ::Fluttershy: Ich fass ihn aber an, Rarity. Ha ha. ::Pinkie Pie: Was gibt`s da zu lachen? :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt Ich will einfach nur nach Hause. Momentchen. Zu Hause! Dort wo alles begann. Also müssen die Elemente... in Ponyville sein! Heimwärts :Twilight Sparkle: Kommt mit, Mädels, ich glaube ich kann Discords Rätsel lösen. Wir müssen in die Bibliothek. Ich habe ein Buch, in dem wir einen wichtigen Hinweis finden können. stöhnt :Fluttershy: Braver Junge, Angel. Mama ist ja so stolz auf dich. Mmh? :Applejack: Wow, ich kann auf einmal viel besser sehen, wie toll. Uah. Urgh. Das war volle Absicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Uooh, ooh. stöhnt Discord hat uns ne Seifenrutschbahn verpasst! :Discord: Wunderschön, oder nicht? Das ist das neue und bessere Ponyville. Und dabei ist das erst der Anfang meiner Veränderungen. :Pinkie Pie: Sieht vielleicht so aus, als hätte ich Spaß, hab ich aber nicht! :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt :Discord: Sieh her! Vor dir liegt die Chaos-Hauptstadt der Welt! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich kann hier rein gar nichts erkennen, es ist zu dunkel. keucht :Discord: Ach, warte ein paar Minuten, dann siehst du sie im Tageslicht. Oder nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Ponyville, die Chaos-Hauptstadt der Welt? Da hab ich noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden! :Fluttershy: Von wegen! Wirst du nicht! schadenfroh :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt Vor der Bibliothek :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, wir sind da. Könntet ihr jetzt bitte, bitte alle in mein Haus gehen? Biiitte. :Applejack: Ich hab aber absolut keine Lust! :Fluttershy: Mit Vergnügen! :Pinkie Pie: Ich hasse Bibliotheken! :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt :Rarity: vor Anstrengung :Twilight Sparkle: Biitte, wir müssen uns beeilen! :Rarity: Vergiss es, Twilight. Ich habe dich genau durchschaut. Wenn ich da rein gehe, kommt dein kleiner Diener Spike und will mir Tom wegnehmen. :Twilight Sparkle: Tom? :Rarity: Oh, nein! Das werde ich nicht zulassen! :Twilight Sparkle: Du willst den Stein doch nicht mit rein nehmen, oder? :Rarity: Mh mmh! :Twilight Sparkle: Na schön! vor Anstrengung Bücherkampf :Spike: schnarcht Uoh, aaargh! Brrrr. Warum hast du das gemacht, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Weil du so friedlich ausgesehen hast! :Spike: Ich, äh, hä? :Krachen :Rarity: Vorsicht Twilight! Du ruinierst seinen wunderschönen Schliff. :Twilight Sparkle: Du lieber Ponyhimmel. :Spike: Twilight, was geht hier vor? Wieso sehen die alle so... grau aus? :Twilight Sparkle: Frag nicht. Du musst mir helfen, etwas zu finden. :Fluttershy: Hey Twilight, was schaut klug aus der Wäsche und ist nass? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, so langsam hab ich aber wirklich... :Fluttershy: Dein Gesicht! :Knallen eines Eimers :Spike: Was ist denn mit den Ponys passiert? :Applejack: Du förderst unsere schlimmsten Eigenschaften, Spike. :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Wir müssen das Handbuch der Elemente der Harmonie finden bevor gepresst irgendein Pony etwas macht, was es bereuen wird! :Spike: Die Elemente der Harmonie? Oh, ich weiß, wo das Buch ist! Hab es! :Fluttershy: Ha! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, du gibst mir jetzt sofort das Buch! :Fluttershy: Dann fang es doch! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey! Applejack, gib mir das Buch! :Applejack: Was denn für ein Buch? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Leute! Hört jetzt sofort... auf damit! :Spike: Urgh! :Rarity: Meins! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, weißt du überhaupt, was das für ein Buch ist? :Rarity: Nein, aber wenn du es willst, will ich es auch! :Twilight Sparkle: Grrr! Gebt mir das Buch! :Twilight Sparkle: Wo ist sie? Wo ist Rarity? :Applejack: Weiß ich doch nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Lüge! :Gerangel :Twilight Sparkle: Zurück! Bleibt alle zurück! Das ist mein Buch und ich werde es jetzt lesen! Oh, die Elemente! Überzeugung :Twilight Sparkle: Die Elemente, sie waren hier, die ganze Zeit. :Spike: Das ist doch toll! Jetzt könnt ihr Discord besiegen und alles wird wieder wie früher. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Mädels, wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben die Elemente wieder gefunden, gemeinsam! :Applejack: gähnt :Twilight Sparkle: Das scheint euch gar nicht zu interessieren... :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie und Rarity: Stimmt! :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Meine Freundinnen... haben sich in Oberzicken verwandelt! Kette! Kette! Kette! Kette! Und... das große Kronendings. Los, Ponyfreundinnen, kommt! :Spike: Aber Twilight... fehlt da nicht noch ein Pony? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein! Die Lügnerin, Meckerlise, Sammlerin und das Biest. Das sind so ziemlich alle. :Spike: Was ist mit Rainbow Dash? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, meinen Glückwunsch, du bist jetzt Rainbow Dash. Also los! :Spike: keucht Wieso ich? W-w-was wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich sie vertreten habe? Oh, das geht daneben. :Twilight Sparkle: Pech. Du bist jetzt Rainbow Dash. Lasst uns Discord besiegen damit wir nie wieder miteinander reden müssen! :Applejack, Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie: JA! Juhuu! :Rarity: Nnngh! :Twilight Sparkle: LOS! Discord siegt :Twilight Sparkle: Aufgepasst. Hier kommt Tom! :Krachen :Discord: Na sowas. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr die Elemente der Harmonie gefunden. Wie furchterregend! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! Dein langweiliges Rätsel ist nun zu Ende! Dafür wirst du büßen! :Discord: Klar, aber natürlich. Ihr habt das Duell gegen mich gewonnen und ich werde mich nun in mein Schicksal fügen. Meine Damen, ich nehme meine Niederlage demütig hin. Feuer frei, wenn ihr bereit seid. :Twilight Sparkle: Alle Mädels... in Position! :Applejack, Fluttershy und Rarity: seufzen :Pinkie Pie: Bäh! :Twilight Sparkle: Jetzt, Rainbow Dash! Komm hier rüber! :Spike: schluckt :Twilight Sparkle: Na schön, bringen wir es hinter uns! :Twilight Sparkle: Was soll das bedeuten? :Applejack: Meine Kette geht, aber mit deiner Krone ist was nicht in Ordnung. :Pinkie Pie: Ich...HASSE die Elemente der Harmonie! :Fluttershy: Mh mh. Ist doch Müll! :Rarity: Meins! :Spike: Tut mir leid, Twilight. Ich geh in die Bibliothek und mache dort sauber, viel Glück mit den Anderen...Argh! :Fluttershy: Uups, tschuldige, Rainbow Crash! kichert :Discord: Bravo, Ponys. Bravo, Ponys. Die Harmonie in Equestria ist offiziell erledigt. Discord regiert, Celestia ist blamiert! vergnügt :Pinkie Pie: niemand Bestimmtes Du bist schuld, dass es nicht funktioniert! :Twilight Sparkle: Mit wem redest du eigentlich? :Pinkie Pie: Mit euch! Einer von euch allen! Ich hau hier ab! :Applejack: Ja, ich verzieh mich auch. Ich hab viel bessere Freundinnen, die warten alle auf der Farm. :Rarity: Nngh! Nngh! :Fluttershy: Ich hab die Nase voll von Versagerinnen! :Twilight Sparkle: Na schön! Geht doch! Interessiert mich nicht! Ich brauche nämlich keine von euch! Mit Freundinnen wie ihr es seid braucht man keine... Feindinnen. Trübsal :Discord: Oh, du meine Güte! Mein Bauch! lacht Sie dir an, was ich gerade getan hab`! :Berry Punch: niest :Discord: D-d-d-das ist... unbezahlbar! Hehehehehe. :Discord: Komm schon, Twilight Sparkle. Ich finde, du solltest etwas lockerer werden. Immerhin ist das dein neues Zuhause. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bleib hier nicht mehr... :Discord: Jaa! lacht Die Bedeutung der Freundschaft :fällt ins Schloß :Twilight Sparkle: Pack deine Sachen, Spike, wir gehen fort. :Spike: stöhnt :Twilight Sparkle: Und frag nicht, wo wir hingehen, ich weiß es noch nicht. Hier können wir nicht bleiben. :eines Eimers :Spike: stöhnt geflüstert Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. All das... hat die Prinzessin geschickt stöhnt seit ich ins Haus gekommen bin. rülpst Mach das es aufhö-hö-hört. :Twilight Sparkle: Alle Briefe, die ich ihr geschrieben habe, seit wir in Ponyville leben. Wieso schickt sie sie uns zurück? :Spike: stöhnt rülpst :Twilight Sparkle: liest Echten Freunden ist es egal, wie du aussiehst... Freundschaft ist etwas Wunderbares und Magisches... Manchmal braucht man ein tiefes Verständnis für einander und man muss lernen, Kompromisse zu schließen... Gute Freunde hat man sein ganzes Leben lang... Das Beste, das man tun kann, ist Freundschaft zu wagen ...Man darf nie vergessen, dass Freundschaft eine magische Verbindung ist, die manchmal schon existiert, bevor man sich kennt. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spike, jetzt wird mir alles klar! :Spike: stöhnt :Twilight Sparkle: Verstehst du denn nicht? Discord will uns vom Wichtigsten ablenken. Er weiß, wie mächtig unsere Freundschaft ist und versucht sie zu zerstören. :Spike: stöhnt :Twilight Sparkle: Weiß du noch, was ich damals gesagt habe, als wir in Ponyville angekommen sind? Das die Zukunft von Equestria nicht davon abhängt, ob ich Freunde finde. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall! Mit den Freundinnen, die ich gefunden habe, konnte ich Equestria vor Nightmare Moon retten. Jetzt bewahren wir Equestria vor Discord! :Spike: stöhnt :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast Recht, Spike. Ich muss um meine Freundinnen kämpfen! Für sie! Und für mich! Und für Equestria! :Spike: stöhnt :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh... äh, bleib ruhig hier und ruh dich aus. Ich werde allein den Kampf um die Freundschaft aufnehmen. :Spike: stöhnt Ooh... rülpst Wiedervereinigung :Big Macintosh: wie ein Hund :Applejack: Ich hab echt versucht, Discord zu besiegen. Aber keine meiner so genannten Freundinnen wollte auch nur einen Huf rühren. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Ich werde um unsere Freundschaft kämpfen! :Big Macintosh: hechelt schleckt :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! :Applejack: Oh, plötzlich willst du kämpfen... Wo warst du, als ich gegen Discord angetreten bin? :Twilight Sparkle: Jetzt komm mal wieder runter! :Applejack: stöhnt :Twilight Sparkle: Das bist nicht du! Du bist keine Lügnerin! :Applejack: keucht Uh, was ist passiert? Twilight, ich hatte eine Vision: Wir haben uns alle bekämpft. Das konnte ich nicht ertragen, deshalb begann ich, Lügen zu erzählen. Kannst du mir verzeihen? :Twilight Sparkle: Das habe ich doch schon. Na komm! :Fluttershy: stöhnt Oh, nein! Twilight. Applejack, ich hatte gerade einen Albtraum. :Rarity: Was bildet ihr euch ein? Hufe weg von meinem Diamanten, HUFE WEG! :Poltern :Rarity: Darüber will ich nie wieder sprechen! :Pinkie Pie: lacht Ich war ganz grau! kichert Ist denn das zu glauben? :Fluttershy: Mh? Sie ist nicht hier! :Twilight Sparkle: Ohne Rainbow Dash können wir die Elemente nicht anwenden. :Applejack: Aber wer weiß, wo Rainbow steckt? Wir werden sie niemals finden. :Pinkie Pie: Doch, werden wir: Da oben ist sie! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Hey Leute. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir haben wirklich überall nach dir gesucht. :Rainbow Dash: Schön für euch. :Twilight Sparkle: Discord ist immer noch hier, du musst uns helfen, ihn mit deinem Element zu besiegen, deiner Treue. :Rainbow Dash: Ach was, Treue-Popeue. Seht euch Ponyville doch mal an: absolute Katastrophe! Ich bleibe hier in Cloudsdale, wo alles immer noch so schön ist! :Rarity: Sie glaubt doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass dieser winzige Wolkenfleck Cloudsdale ist? :Applejack: Dich hat er dazu gebracht, zu glauben, ein Stein sei ein echter Diamant. :Rarity: keucht Wir waren uns einig, nie wieder darüber zu sprechen... :Twilight Sparkle: Zeit für Plan B. :Rainbow Dash: schnarcht :Twilight Sparkle: Okay Fluttershy. Schnapp dir Rainbow Dash und halt sie fest. Applejack lässt mich am Seil herunter. Ich belege sie mit einem Erinnerungszauber. :Fluttershy: Kapiert! :Rainbow Dash: verschlafen Hä? :Fluttershy: Ähm, tschuldige, ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich gegen deinen Willen kurz festhalte? :Twilight Sparkle: stöhnt :Rainbow Dash: Netter Versuch, aber Ponyville ist eucer Problem, nicht meins. :Twilight Sparkle: Komm schon, Fluttershy! Wir fangen sie wieder ein! Hüa! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! :Rarity und Pinkie Pie: schreien :Rarity: Pinkie! Du warst dafür zuständig, das Seil zu sichern! :Pinkie Pie: Ups... :Applejack: Rarity, Pinkie, ganz ruhig, sie verliert an Geschwindigkeit! :Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy? Wärst du so nett und würdest etwas schneller fliegen? :Fluttershy: Ich kann nicht! :Twilight Sparkle: ' Wenn du sie nicht einfängst wird Discord gewinnen! :'Fluttershy: Nicht. Dieser. Große...fiese Kerl! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay Applejack, wir haben noch ein Seil, nutz deine Chance! :Rainbow Dash: Urgh! Nnngh! Nnngh! :Rainbow Dash: Nnngh! Lasst mich los! Ich brauch euch alle nicht, lasst mich in Ruhe! Nnngh! schnaubt :Rainbow Dash: Mmh? Was ist denn passiert? keucht Und Ponyville? Wo sind die Elemente? Haben wir Discord gestoppt? :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity '''und '''Twilight Sparkle reden durcheinander :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht doch ein bisschen früh für Gruppenkuscheln... Die Rückkehr der Harmonie :Discord: lacht Chaos ist... etwas ganz Wunder-Wunder-Wunderbares! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber nicht so wunderbar, wie Freundschaft! :Discord: 'seufzt Schon wieder? trinkt :Explosion :'Applejack: Ja, ganz Recht. Du hast es nicht geschafft uns auseinander zu bringen. :Discord: Oh Applejack, lüg mich nicht an, ich hab dich erst zum lügen gebracht. Werdet ihr es nie lernen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich sage dir, was wir gelernt haben, Discord: Wir haben gelernt, dass Freundschaft nicht immer leicht ist. Aber es lohnt sich trotzdem immer, dafür zu kämpfen! :Discord: Uh, würg! Na schön, macht schon. Setzt eure mickrigen Elemente gegen mich ein. Aber dalli, ja? Ich verpasse nämlich sonst ein ausgezeichnetes Chaos. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay Mädels, zeigen wir ihm, was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet! :Pinkie Pie: Moment! Moment! Aaaah! schleckt Grrrr! :Discord: gähnt Hä? Was? Was ist das? Nein. NEEEEIIIIIIIIIN! :Krachen Die Ehrung :Trommelwirbel :Trompetenfanfare :Spike: 'kichert :'Twilight Sparkle: kichert :Prinzessin Celestia: Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um den großen Mut dieser sechs Freundinnen zu feiern. Sie haben dem Bösewicht Discord die Stirn geboten und Equestria vor dem ewigen Chaos bewahrt. :jubelt :<> Navboxen en:Transcripts/The Return of Harmony Part 2 es:Transcripciones/El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 pl:Transkrypty/Powrót do Harmonii#Część 2 ru:Стенограммы/Возвращение гармонии, часть 2 Kategorie:Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 Kategorie:Zweite Staffel